Sin Esperarlo, Te Encontré
by Amitiel Samantha
Summary: Un verano que se acerca con un acampamento para bandas. Desde luego, les interesa a la pandilla. No obstante, hay un problema: se quedaron sin baterista, recientemente. Asimismo, Clary tiene la solución y es invitar a un conocido suyo a ocupar la vacante. ¿Qué pasará desde ahí? Magnus x Alec AU
1. 1 Eres Tú

Hola. (?)

Desde de antemano agradezco a cualquiera que me le de una oportunidad a este fanfic y lea lo que será el primer capitulo de una serie de capitulos con personajes de la saga de The Mortal Instruments. También agradezco a mi Parabatai que me revisó el capitulo volviéndose mi BR: Roci. ^3^ ¡Y espero que les guste! No tengo mucho más que decir al menos sobre el capitulo.

**Todos los personajes involucrados son de la saga The Mortal Instruments y pertenecen Cassandra Clare. **

Normalmente Isabelle no solía correr por los pasillos ni por ningún lugar. La morena siempre se movía con un paso firme y elegante; hecho que a Clary le daba cierta clase de envidia. En ese día, contrario a los demás, la coleta alta, que siempre llevaba en el colegio, se movía de un lado al otro como un reloj de péndulo. Solo en eso se parecía a uno de esos relojes ya que la melena iba de un lado al otro bastante rápido mientras la chica corría con un panfleto y solo se detuvo una vez que vio a su grupo de amigos. ¿Detenerse? La verdad es que no, básicamente chocó con la espalda de Simon.

- ¡Mirad! – efusivamente empezó una vez que recuperó la compostura y Simon se separó de las taquillas de lata que adornaban las paredes del pasillo. Por el encontronazo inesperado terminó de nariz pegada a una de las tantas puertas que tenían el tamaño de una ventana rectangular. – ¡Un acampamento! – prosiguió después de echar una sonrisa pidiendo disculpa a su amigo con la misma viendo como este acomodaba las gafas de pasta negra.

- ¿Me haces besar una taquilla por un acampamento? – soltó incrédulo girándose por sus talones para ver la recién llegada. Claramente no estaba de lo más satisfecho, le dolía la nariz que había golpeado del todo la taquilla.

- No es un acampamento, es "El Acampamento". – enfatizó la última palabra alargando cada silaba para hacer sobresalir más mientras le echaba una mirada desaprobatoria por su reacción. Aunque esa reacción era normal y la chica se la merecía, pero no lo hizo adrede. ¡Que le diera un descuento!

- ¿El Acampamento? – cuestionó Clary posando la mirada en el panfleto que Isabelle sujetaba con ambas manos y les enseñaba.

La pelirroja del grupo pudo apreciar la mezcla de colores vivos y veraniegos que hacían los gráficos del mismo. Aunque el fondo era blanco y las letras de un negro para sobresalir y poder leerse sin esforzar la vista. Quién lo había hecho tenía un aprobado de la mente de artista de la joven. Clary dejó su mundo de colores, tonos y técnicas regresando así a la charla que producía en sus narices. Simon acababa de leer en voz alta la descripción de lo que sería ese acampamento mientras Jace con su típica sonrisa abrazaba a Clary por la cintura sin haberse movido detrás de la misma y Alec en silencio expresando esa tranquilidad fría tan típica del ojiazul.

- Un acampamento de música planeado por el instituto. – comentó considerando una buena idea para embarcar en verano cuando acabó de leer la descripción de dicho acontecimiento.

- De música para bandas. – añadió Isabelle con una amplia sonrisa esperanzada que con eso Jace reaccionara con más entusiasmo de lo enseñado hasta el momento. Y justo eso pasó, el rubio incorporó el rostro del hombro de su novia donde tenía la barbilla descansando. – ¿Cuándo tenemos que inscribirnos? – preguntó Jace sin rodeos y mucho menos sin esperar que los demás aceptasen. Ya había decido que irían como banda que eran. Bastaba con ver las demás expresiones que ni siquiera tendría que ir a voto si iban o no.

- Nos falta un baterista. – el único que no había hablado desde que Isabelle había llegado, cortó todo el entusiasmo de los demás integrantes al recordarles que hace como un par de semanas, el baterista los había trocado por una banda un poco más conocida de la suya. Una buena jugada traicionera de ese tipo. Y hecho que los llevó a cancelar todos los conciertos en bares y eventos por la ausencia del mismo. Habían llegado a la conclusión que hallar un baterista que a todos les agradara o al menos a uno de ellos era todo un milagro. Al fin al cabo, Jonathan había fundado la banda con ellos; era complicado elegir otro para ocupar su lugar tanto en la banda como en sus vidas por así decir.

Las sonrisas de todos se esfumaron y hasta la propia Isabelle que estaba sacando el papel de inscripción casi lo deja caer. Había predicho que a todos les iba a encantar la idea y por eso fue un paso más allá y pidió una inscripción común en la secretaria del colegio antes de encontrarse con el resto. No obstante, Alec: el hermano aguafiestas, tenía que tirarles un buen cubo de agua fría. Asimismo, tenía razón. ¡Necesitaban un baterista! O sea, si les faltaba un guitarrista no pasaba nada porque había dos guitarristas y los propios cantantes también sabían tocar ese instrumento. Y si fuese el teclado la misma Isabelle era entendida de ese instrumento al contrario de la batería. ¡Nadie en su grupo, más allá de Jonathan, sabía tocar la batería! Y no es un instrumento que puedas prescindir en una banda de rock como la suya. O sea, la base del rock es el ritmo fuerte y los compases que la propia batería infunde y marca. ¿Estarían jodidos?

- ¡Oye! – saltó repentinamente la menuda pelirroja separándose sin querer de su novio. Cosa que no le agradó al mismo que hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Creo que podremos tener una posibilidad. – empezó explicando lo que acababa de ocurrirle mentalmente ignorando el semblante iracundo de Jace que quería volver abrazarla y ella no se dejaba porque estaba gesticulando a la vez que hablaba. – Sé de alguien que toca la batería, pero cursa en la otra ala de la organización estudiantil.

Simon no la dejó continuar y haciendo una mueca de horror soltó – ¡No me digas que estás pensando en un crio de primaria! – Su instituto no era solo un instituto, era una enorme organización que abarcaba los cursos desde de pre escolar hasta universitario. Obviamente, eran divididos en áreas geográficas y alas. Sin embargo, todo pertenecía al mismo recinto. - ¿Tú crees? – Clary puso los ojos en blanco con cierta incredulidad que su mejor amigo pudiera considerar tal cosa y acto seguido pisó con fuerza el pie de Simon que estaba relativamente a su frente. – Hablo de un universitario. – su tono era de obviedad completa reprochando con la mirada a Simon.

La explicación atrajo todas las miradas sobre la más pequeña de todos. Simon e Isabelle la miraban asombrados, Jace de ceño fruncido con esos celos de "¿Por qué mi novia conoce un chico mayor? Y hasta Alec abandonó la expresión neutral dejándose ver sorprendido. Era toda una comunidad estudiantil el lugar que estaban ingresando. No obstante, había "reglas" no escritas. Principalmente, en relación a los universitarios con los demás cursos y grados. Ni pensar que un universitario se relacionaría con uno de bachiller, aunque fuese de un grado anterior de las áreas profesionales. Por eso, era todo una estupefacción que una estudiante de primero conociera un universitario.

- No es mi amigo ni nada. – aclaró la pelirroja sintiéndose observada y hasta acribillada por la mirada dorada de su novio – Es el hijo del dueño de la galería de arte para el cual mi madre trabaja. Y en varios eventos de la galería ha tocado con su banda, por eso sé que es baterista. – explicó mirando más a Jace que a los demás.

- Eso no explica como sabes que estudia aquí. – señaló Jace molesto, todavía.

- Cuando nos presentaron han mencionado esa coincidencia. – alzó un par de dedos de cada mano e hizo la seña de comillas cuando dijo la última palabra para luego ser ella acribillar con la mirada a su novio por estar celoso por nada.

- Pero si ya tiene una banda no nos servirá. – concluyó Isabelle interrumpiendo esa pelea de miradas entre la pareja – Si va a ir, querrá ir con su banda seguro.

- Podría ser. – replicó Clary esbozando una sonrisa – Pero ya no está con su banda. En la última exposición de arte que he ido tocó otra banda. Mi madre me dijo que fue porque Bane ya no hace parte de esa banda. Y su jefe decidió contratar otra para no ocasionar malos sabores con su hijo.

- ¿Bane? – Alec murmuró y todos lo miraron con un poco de sorpresa. El pelinegro no era de muchas palabras y mucho menos mostrar interés en un nombre o persona.

- Magnus Bane. Así se llama dicho personaje.

- ¿Personaje? – de esta vez fue Simon y la primera respuesta que obtuvo de Clary fue una risa.

- Se le ve bastante excéntrico. – fue lo único que la pelirroja dijo.

Habían decidido que al final de las clases, antes de entrar a las actividades de los clubes, irían al ala universitaria a buscar dichoso baterista y proponerle la idea. Isabelle y Clary iban bastante esperanzadas y animadas. Simon y Jace no tanto, porque no creían que un universitario se les quisiera unir. Y Alec…Bueno, desde que Jonathan los había abandonado de forma tan miserable, este se había vuelto bastante desinteresado por su alrededor. Antes de ponerse a buscar, se pasaron por la secretaria a saber que aula cursaría el universitario. Ese tipo de información es clasificada y no se puede dar al alumnado, pero cuando el alumnado es Isabelle y Alec Lightwood, hijos de los fundadores de dicha organización; es otro cuento. Fue fácil y para su suerte le alcanzaron a coger a Magnus en su última clase y casi al final de la misma. Por lo tanto, casi nada esperaron para irrumpir en la estancia de clases una vez que el maestro salía de la misma. Obviamente, que atrajeron la atención de los que se habían quedado dentro del salón acomodando su material en la mochila. No todos los días se veía a los de bachiller por esos lares. Más bien, si no hubiesen decidido ir allí en ese día, hubiera sido un nunca que había pasado tal cosa.

Clary iba en la delantera de sus amigos, porque era la única que sabía quién era Magnus y cuando lo avistó señaló uno de los últimos pupitres al lado de una ventana. Un joven alto, moreno con facciones asiáticas guardaba con elegancia sus materiales en una bandolera. Este se percató de los sutiles susurros surgidos repentinamente y observó con discreción quién los levantaba; un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas. Una de ellas casi nada conocía, pero la reconoció como la hija de la directora de la galería de su padre. ¿Qué querían unos estudiantes de instituto en un aula de Antropología? Supuso, correctamente, que esos deberían ser amigos de la pelirroja y por lo tanto iban a bachillerato. Para su sorpresa iban en su dirección aunque siguió con lo suyo y se colocó la bandolera colgando de un hombro. Hizo ademán de echarse a caminar, pero ni un paso completo dio; la tropa estaba delante de él.

- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar, niños? – podría haber sonriendo, pero ni un atisbo de sonrisa se le vio.

A la mayoría no le agradó que le dijesen niños. Bueno, a dos de los tres chicos no les gustó ya que Isabelle estaba embelesada por el físico de Magnus, Clary y Alec le restaron importancia a como se les dirigía. Bueno, el mayor de los Lightwood ni siquiera estaba mirando a Magnus. Simplemente había accedido a ir con sus amigos, porque era una cuestión que relacionaba a la banda y solían siempre de tratar de este tipo de temas en conjunto. Pero siendo sincero, casi nada le importaba lo que pasara con su grupo musical después de que Jonathan se largó sin siquiera despedirse. Clary fue la que habló, los demás saludaron, apenas. Excepto Alec que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros con la mirada azul tanto fija como ausente.

Un codazo de parte de su hermano adoptivo lo despertó de su ausencia de ojos abiertos - ¿Qué? – susurró con cierta molesta en el tono y fulminó al rubio. - No estás escuchando nada. – dictaminó en un murmullo, lo suficiente para que el golpeado escuchara. Ya eran tantos años de convivencia, uno con el otro, que casi se entendían por gestos, expresiones y por susurros que solo ellos entendían.

Los orbes de color frío como ese azul pálido, pero brillosos a la vez, pasearon por cada expresión de sus compañeros que le miraban estupefactos y acabaron por posarse en la expresión sonriente de Magnus. ¡¿Qué diablos?! Si no estuviera mirando para Alec, este creería que el desconocido lo estaba comiendo con su mirada que era una mezcla de verde y amarillo. De inmediato se ruborizó hasta las orejas, detalle que lo hizo bajar su mirada y quedarse sin palabra. ¿Lo que había pasado? Nada fuera de lo común. O al menos para Magnus. Estaba a punto de declinar la oferta de hacer parte de la banda de esos niños cuando Jace se movió un poco para acercarse y abrazar a su novia por la cintura. Tal acción hizo con que Alec, que estaba siendo tapado por el rubio sin darse cuenta, fuera descubierto por los ojos felinos del universitario. Y más que un piropo, Magnus aceptó entrar a la banda para ir al acampamento dejando bastante claro que lo hacía por el chico de "ojos azules preciosos" finalizando sus palabras con una insinuante sonrisa junto con su mirada penetrante.

Alec no entendía el porqué de las risitas ya que ignoró la plática mantenida antes del codazo de Jace. Clary e Isabelle caminaban juntas susurrando y echándole miradas furtivas. Simon y Jace cada tanto lo miraban y se rompían de la risa. Y esto que antes de salir del aula que no les pertenecía a ninguno y después de Magnus los dejó y quedó para un ensayo el día siguiente, le han palmeado la espalda agradeciéndole. Intentó saber por qué todos estaban agradecidos con él, pero fue en vano. Ya iban por la calle de camino a sus casas y solo le han replicado que gracias a él, Magnus aceptó la propuesta. ¿Y que hizo Alec? ¡Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención! Con miradas cómplices y al unísono le han dicho: _"Eres Tú."_, y otra ronda de risas hubo mientras Alec los miraba anonadado y algo molesto por no enterarse de nada. A saber que le esperaba mañana en medio de esa panda de locos que tenía por amigos y con el nuevo baterista que tampoco parecía del todo muy cuerdo. ¡Por el Ángel, si iba con purpurina por doquier! Solo esperar le quedaba.


	2. 2 Piscina, Tramas y Victimas

No espero haber tardado demasiado en subir el segundo capitulo. Y espero que les agrade como el primero. ¡Muchas gracias a todos que han leido el anterior capitulo. Vuestros follow's y review's me han hehco muy feliz. ^3^

Más una vez debo agradecer mucho a mi Parabatai del Bosque porque me revisó el capitulo, porque sin su revisión no lo hubiera subido. ¡Me da mucho valor para hacerlo! ¡Te loveo! x3

**Todos los personajes involucrados son de la saga The Mortal Instruments y pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

El día siguiente llegó en un estallido de dedos tras el encuentro con el tal Magnus. No le restó la menor importancia a que sería el primer ensayo del universitario con ellos. O sea, ya estaba acostumbrado a tal rutina ya que no hacía mucho tenían ensayos a menudo. Principalmente a los sábados que tenían la casa libre de progenitores, porque estos solían ir todos los findes a visitar los Penhalow; socios de los Lightwood en varios negocios. Simplemente volvía al mismo sistema de ocupar su tiempo libre con la banda, si es que podría decirse así. La única diferencia es que el baterista había cambiado dejando de ser un amante por martillos y sí un amante de la purpurina. No puede negar que estuvo todo el rato sin mirar al tipo que conoció el día anterior y todo lo que vio fue purpurina por doquier. ¿Será que tendría purpurina en todos los agujeros también? Ni idea como nadie salió de ahí bizco o algo por el estilo con tanto brillo. Por inercia se levantó a la misma hora como si tuviera clase. El reloj corporal ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa hora tan matutina. Y se dio una ducha rápida para después bajar al comedor esperando que tuviera vacío. Recién daban las nueve, no era para sorprenderse que todos estuviesen durmiendo como rocas. Como todos los viernes de noche salen a cenar en grupo y luego se separon; Jace y Clary van siempre por un plan romántico de parejita, Izzy siempre se va a bailar a bares con sonidos latinos y arrastra a Simon como pareja de baile. Bueno, esto lo hace después de obligar al chico pasar por la casa del mismo y cambiarse por un atuendo que pasa el riguroso ojo modista de su hermana. ¿Y Alec? El pelinegro, aunque sea el mayor de edad del grupo, regresa a casa sin plan no solo porque no lo tiene como tampoco lo quiere tener. Antes solía ir con Jonathan después de las cenas grupales, pero este chico de pelo rubio plata y ojos negros había ido a un mundo mejor. O más bien la relación íntima que tenía con él se había ido al garete. Para su sorpresa, y enorme sorpresa que se diga, al estar bajando las escaleras mientras se enfundaba en una playera de manga corta color negro, muy y muy desteñida, escuchó voces. Su padre y madre no podrían ser que para esa hora ya se habían ido. Tampoco Max porque el menor de los Lightwood era obligado a ir con los progenitores. En la edad de Max, los mayores, también eran arrastrados a esas comunes visitas de finde, pero cumpliendo los quince empezaron a poder elegir. Obviamente, que Alec solo empezó a elegir quedarse en casa a los 16 que fue cuando Jace obtuvo los quince. Vamos, quedarse en casa solo tampoco es que tenía mucho chiste. Sorprendentemente la isleta que atravesaba mitad de la cocina dividiendo la misma estaba ya compuesta por todo el tipo de alimentos para un desayuno y rodeando no solo tenía a sus dos hermanos como también a Clary y Simon. Alec pensó que era muy joven para asombrarse tan incrédulamente al ver que todos esos adolescentes que conocía desde hace siglos estaban despiertos por propia voluntad a un sábado y a las nueve de la mañana. O sea, si la hora mínima para que Izzy saltara de la cama al finde era a las trece horas de la tarde. Y Jace si no fuese por Clary se pasaría todo el día durmiendo. De los cuatro que tenía ante sí platicando animadamente, los tres más bien porque Jace estaba casi dormitando sobre la taza de café con leche y murmuraba algo a ratitos, el que podría decir que madrugaba en días de no colegio era Simon. ¡Y vamos! Ese seguro que antes de las once de la mañana no se despertaba.

- Decidme que no habéis durmiendo aquí. – los dos índices de los puños cerrados apuntaron a Simon y Clary a la vez. Alec se quedó en el umbral de la puerta señalándolos acusatoriamente.

- Buenos días para ti también. – la primera hablar fue Izzy que no llevaba vestida la misma ropa de anoche. Totalmente lo contrario al par que eran apuntados por los dedos que sí iban con la ropa de la noche anterior.

- Clary… - un murmullo que lo único que se entendió fue el nombre de la mencionada, porque lo demás quedó en ruiditos somnolientos e incomprensibles de Jace. Alec llegó a preguntarse si él intentaba beber o aspirar con la nariz la leche tal como tenía la cabeza y la nariz metida en la taza. ¡Alguien que lo lleve para la cama!

Entre risas burlonas de Clary y una cariñosa caricia en el pelo rubio dorado de su novio respondió:

- Yo sí he dormido aquí. He subido por el árbol que tenéis en la trasera de la casa y entrado por la ventana de la habitación de Jace. – sonrió con inocencia, o sea, era una adolescente, estas cosas se le permitían por la edad – Ahora Simon e Izzy han llegado casi hace una hora. Los escuché entrar. – añadió, delatando al par de amigos que tenía ante ella, como táctica para que los orbes azules enfadados dejasen de estar sobre ella y se centrasen en los otros. ¡Y funcionó! Alec frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos anulando el enfado con la pelirroja. Sin embargo, ahora quién estaba mirándola fijamente como si quisiera picarla con el cuchillo de la mantequilla era Izzy. No se le había ocurrido ese contra, por lo tanto, solo pudo seguir sonriendo pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

- Técnicamente, no ha dormido fuera de casa. – Simon interrumpió la silenciosa plática de miradas de los tres protagonistas de las mismas. – Hemos quedado en el coche que estaba aparcado en una de vuestros garajes. – la chica al lado de Simon afirmaba con la cabeza las palabras contrarias dándole la razón.

- ¿Y nuestros padres? – los parpados de Alec de abrían de sobremanera.

Izzy miró a los lados como si buscara alguien con la mirada y luego miró a su hermano con una sonrisa afectada y preguntó retóricamente:

- ¿Los ves aquí retándome? No. – ella misma respondió de inmediato moviendo la cabeza para un lado haciendo que unos cuantos mechones de la melena negra le cayesen para ese lado. Fue un gesto tan sutil y delicado que hizo que Clary mordiera la cuchara del yogur con demasiada fuerza provocando un chillido quejumbroso por el choque de los dientes con el metal. Hasta en apuros Isabelle no perdía la elegancia con que parecía haber nacido y que le salía con naturalidad por los poros. Por mucho que lo deseara, Clary nunca podría moverse del mismo modo que su amiga. – Nos quedamos en el garaje dónde no tienen aparcado ningún de sus coches. – esclareció volviendo sorber de la pajita de su zumo de naranja natural con la nariz bien levantada y una sonrisa de triunfo atravesando el rostro.

- Eso no explica por qué todos se han levantado con las gallinas. – comentó tras soltar un resoplido de resignación por los hechos descabellados que eran culpa de sus hermanos. Al fin decidió sentarse en el lado vacío de Jace y le dio un codazo - Al menos mantente incorporado, marmota. – masculló viendo por primera vez el rostro de Jace alzado y, ¿cómo no?, tenía una pinta de leche en la nariz.

- Eso es culpa de Clary. – Simon e Izzy han respondido al unísono. Y la mencionada solo pudo encoger los hombros y alzar los brazos doblados fulminándolos por lanzarle la patata caliente a la pelirroja.

- No solo mía. – protestó rápidamente mientras hundía más los trocitos de galleta en el yogur con la cuchara – Me desperté con el coche devuestros padres arrancado. Y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño…

- Y me ha despertado porque se aburría. – Jace la interrumpió explicando porque él estaba despierto o un intento de ello. También aprovechó para poner ojitos de perro abandonado mirando a su hermano. Habría que intentar mitigar el regaño del otro. O sea, él era más que una victima en todo eso. Por el rubio estaría en su quinto sueño con su almohada y su amada pelirroja. Alec no se convenció lo más mínimo, ya conocía las mañas de su hermano. Por eso, le dio un codazo para que espabilara y resultó, porque Jace ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre con sus trucos y uso de su propio encanto para librarse de las consecuencias de sus atolondradas ideas. También ya tenía la nariz limpia, Clary se encargó de ello al lamerle como gato la punta de la misma con una risilla tierna.

- Yo no me desperté con el coche de papa y mama. – añadió Isabelle terminando su zumo. – Me desperté porque es horrible dormir en un coche. ¡Nunca lo hagáis! – abrió los ojos como platos como si fuese la experiencia más cruel que hubiera pasado en la vida.

- Solo a ti se te ocurriría probar la vida de un transeúnte que solo tiene el coche como cama. – dijo Simon y tres pares ojos se entornaron viendo a la pelinegra. ¿En serio que por eso se quedaron a dormir en el coche? ¿Porque la pija de Izzy quería sentir lo que es tener como único techo un auto? No fue ni necesario que pronunciasen cualquiera de esas cuestiones, porque Simon afirmó con la cabeza en que estaban pensando correctamente. Alec volvió a resoplar llenando una taza con café, Clary negaba con la cabeza con una expresión divertida y Jace casi se rompía la mandíbula de reírse como descerebrado.

- ¡Oye! ¡No os burléis! – tiró un pedazo de tostada a la cara de Jace y por casualidad ese pedacito terminó en la boca del chico casi atragantándolo si no fuese por las fuertes palmadas de Alec en la espalda del rubio este ya no estaría para contar nada más. Izzy ni se inmutó porque se hacía la indignada dando la espalda a Simon por haber desvelado el motivo de dormir en el coche.

- En fin, - la pelirroja acomodó detrás de su oreja un mechón – Jace y yo sentimos como alguien entraba a la casa y él fue a ver quién era ya que no se había escuchado ningún coche, vuestros padres no serían regresando. – esto último lo dijo en tono monótono por lo obvio que era – Y cuando vio que era Izzy con Simon decidimos volver a dormir, pero pasado un rato a tu hermana se le ocurrió una idea para hoy decidiendo que tendríamos una mini reunión grupal. Y yo quise desayunar con todos mientras.

- ¿Una idea? – Alec volteó a mirar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. A saber que se le había ocurrido a la descabellada de Izzy, más cuando no están los padres en casa. Por algo esto no le daba buena espinilla. – Desembucha Izzy.

Isabelle, la mayor de las chicas del grupo sonrió traviesa volviendo a quedar de frente para la mesa. La indignación con Simon se le esfumó una vez que volvieron a requerir su palabra – Ya que tenemos ensayo hoy y tendremos un miembro nuevo que conocer… - se calló adrede para dar más suspense a su pequeño discurso - ¿Por qué no hacemos una "mísera" – el tono utilizado en la última palabra fue más fino y aterciopelado que lo normal; habría que convencer a Alec y este por norma se comportaba como viejo o con demasiada indiferencia. En este caso prefería la indiferencia de su hermano mayor. No obstante, sabía que no le iba a sacar la vena indiferente a su idea y si la vena de anciano responsable – barbacoa en la piscina?

Tal como esperaba la pelinegra y los demás, Alec se negó rotundamente aceptar que hiciesen una fiesta en la ausencia de los progenitores. Estuvieron como más de media hora convenciéndolo ya que ni sería una fiesta, sería una mini barbacoa solo con los integrantes de la banda. ¡Serían como seis personas apenas! ¡Y tenían que conocer al nuevo! No hay nada mejor que una relajante comida con la piscina de escenario para estrechar lazos con el nuevo, ¿verdad? Y más que estrechar lazos tener buenas vistas del cuerpo del asiático. Obviamente, esto último fue omitido por las dos chicas. No solo por Alec, también por Jace y por Simon. Aunque Izzy no estaba muy segura por qué le importaba lo que Simon pensara. O sea, no eran pareja ni nada, ¿o sí? Al menos él nunca le dijo que eran novios ni nada por el estilo. Casi una hora y lograron convencer al mayor de los Ligthwood apuntarse a la idea o al menos no delatarlos, al fin, porque le estaban acabando los argumentos. Y no podrían revelar la verdadera importancia de tal idea, porque si Alec sospechara lo que Izzy y Clary urdían a sus espaldas mientras Simon y Jace les habían advertido que no era buena idea, ellas quedaban sin pescuezo seguro.

Después del desayuno las tareas de preparación fueron divididas. Primero que todo Clary y Simon tendrían que ir a sus casas por los bañadores. Enseguida regresarían para que Clary fuese con Jace a comprar todo el tipo de carne para cocinarse en la barbacoa y mientras tanto avisaría a Magnus que trajera bañador. ¿Por qué Clary tenía que ir con Jace? Muy simple, Jace no sabe hacer nada más en un supermercado que corridas con el carrito de compras, muy probablemente. O sea, ese tipo de faeanas suelen ser hechas por el padre y la madre. Clary está más acostumbrada a hacerse la compra porque Jocelyn suele ir de viajes de trabajo a menudo. Y quién se quedaba encargado de preparar el material necesario para la barbacoa sería Simon mientras Isabelle tenía la faena más importante de todas a su cargo: ¡elegir el bañador perfecto! Desde luego, Alec se mantenía alejado de todo ese ajetreo o eso intentó ya que su hermana invadía su habitación para enseñarle los varios bañadores que se probaría para que le diera una opinión. ¿Qué opinión le iba dar Alec? Bastaba con verlo y saber que tenía un sentido de la moda nulo. Eso Isabelle era consciente, pero lo que ella quería con esa excusa es mantener bajo vigilancia a su hermano por si le daba por escaquearse por no tener que participar en la barbacoa.

Por fin, estaba todo montado. La carne comprada y temperada por Clary ya que Izzy de cocina nada entendía. Hay quién diga que una vez casi quema la casa en un intento de hacerse algo de comer. Las herramientas preparadas y el carbón en pura brasa en la barbacoa de mármol que estaba expuesta a fuera un tanto cerca de la piscina. Los chicos de bañadores que les alcanzaban las rodillas. Aunque Simon seguía vistiendo su playera blanca justa al torso que no estaba hecho un chocolate, pero estaba lo suficiente delineado para ser atractivo. Y Jace sin complejos ningunos ya estaba de torso desnudo dejando ver su piel perlada que hacía más que juego perfecto con sus ojos y mechones de oro. Isabelle tuvo un poco de faena con Clary que por nada creía que se veía bonita en bañador, cosa que Izzy no concordaba. ¡El verde pálido le quedaba perfecto! Principalmente, porque hacía juego con los ojos y realzaba su pelo rojo vivo. Pudo lograr que abandonara el interior de la casa después de colocarle un pareo gris haciendo de vestido, pero lo suficiente justo para que se le viera las formas del cuerpo bajo el mismo. Clary se abrumaba como que Izzy era tan segura de si misma cuando tenían la misma edad. O sea, Izzy ni se preocupó en atar un mini pareo tapando algo las caderas. Tenía puesto un bikini color dorado que pecaba en falta de tela. De hecho, lo más cubierto era la espalda por la melena suelta de la chica. Y para rematar usaba unas chanclas de plataforma. ¡Ni para la piscina prescindía de los tacones! La chica iba reluciente, pero se le deformó la alegría del rostro al llegar a la piscina y ver que todo estaba como planeado, ¡menos Alec! Este seguía con la misma ropa que en la mañana. ¿No iba a ponerse ni un humilde bañador?

- ¡Alec! – lo llamó acercándose al mismo que estaba junto a la piscina - ¿Y tú traje de baño?

- En algún cajón. – replicó sin ningún interés.

- Volando es que no estaría. – comentó Jace que colocaba una orquídea robada de su propio jardín entre el pelo de su novia apoyándola en la oreja de la misma. Acto seguido le depositó un beso sobre la frente femenina – Estás hermosa. – susurró bajando los labios por la frente, el puente de la nariz y acabó por darle un fugaz beso, cual fue retribuido automáticamente con la misma lentitud.

- ¡Te vas a cambiar! – ordenó Isabelle, pero Alec negó con la cabeza y sin pestañear siquiera, la única joven de los Lightwood colocó una mano en el pecho de su hermano y lo empujó en un gesto rápido. Un ruido sordo de un golpe en el agua y salpicos de la misma se alzaron como fuente: Alec, totalmente vestido, acababa de ser lanzado al agua sin piedad.

Como cayó en la parte menos profunda, rápido alcanzó el suelo resbaladizo de la piscina y volvió a la superficie lentamente impulsado por la propia agua. – ¡Izzy! – gruñó haciendo ademán de pronunciar una sarta de blasfemias contra su hermana, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca y sin decir nada cerró la boca que se había quedado abierta momentáneamente.

- Veo que la diversión ya empezó. – comentó sonriendo pícaramente el recién llegado y culpable del repentino silencio de Alec que estaba como estatua en medio de la piscina. Los mechones negros totalmente empapados y pegados al rostro y frente le escurrían por la misma piel que también estaba totalmente mojada. – Pero tengo entendido que se nada en bañador. – añadió con un dejo de burla sin dejar de mirar a Alec, o más bien a los ojos de Alec. Justo en ese momento, los orbes azules ya no eran de un tono apagado, brillaban con una transparencia como agua. Y eso no le pasó inadvertido a Magnus. Si antes los ojos de Alec lo habían enganchado, el enganche seguía aumentando sin lugar a dudas. En fin, ¿que podría responder Alec a eso? Más bien como podría reaccionar cuando ese chico lo miraba tan fijo e imponentemente. Por una inercia torpe volvió a hundirse en el agua y desapareciendo de la visión del asiático. Hablando de visión…¡Que ojos más raros tenía el universitario!

- ¡Magnus! – Isabelle se lanzó a darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla a Magnus, sonriendo muy alegre – Bienvenido. – educamente se lo dijo mientras Clary le saludaba con un sencillo "hola" ya que era abrazada por la espalda por su novio. Este. por cierto, miraba iracundo a Magnus. – Celoso. – murmuró divertida la pelirroja cosa que hizo que el rubio estrechara los brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina. Simon fue lo único que no saludó, porque ya lo había hecho cuando abrió la puerta al mayor de todos.

- ¿Estará bien? – susurró Clary señalando la piscina dónde estaba Alec en el fondo, supuestamente.

- Supongo que sí. Sabe nadar mejor que cualquier de nosotros. – respondió Jace restándole importancia al tema. Clary no se preocupó más al ver la cabeza de Alec asomarse por la orilla mirándolos a todos. Seguía con medio rostro sin verse bajo el agua.

- Ahora tendrás que cambiarte quieras o no. – Izzy dictaminó triunfante viendo como su hermano se acercaba a la orilla y salía de la piscina.

- Eres detestable. – masculló quitándose con los pies las zapatillas que era lo único que no tenía un agujero o estaba desteñido. Aunque ahora no se percataba la perdida de color de su ropa ya que la tenía totalmente mojada lo que la hacía verse más oscura. Además, que se le ajustaba más al cuerpo, mucho más como la playera que le moldaba el definido torso. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde, Magnus volvía a verlo con una mirada tan intensa que se ruborizó de inmediato.

- Si quieres ayuda en cambiarte, yo con gusto te ayudo. – sin perder tiempo Magnus se le iba acercando con un paso tranquilo.

- ¿Eh? – se quedó incrédulo mirando al asiático y con torpeza y rapidez negó con ambas manos varias veces – No, no es necesario. – escupió atolondradamente sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían y abandonó el exterior de la casa apresuradamente como presa que huía del predador.


End file.
